polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Serbiaball
Serbiaball |nativename = Republic of Serbiaball : Република Србијалопта Republika Srbijalopta |founded = April 23, 1815 - Present April 27, 1992 - Present June 5, 2006 |onlypredecessor = Serbia and Montenegroball |predicon = Panslavic |ended = present |image = Remove kebab Serbiaball.png |caption = Remove Кеbab! |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic |personality = Dead honest, angry, kebab remover, aggressive when it comes to (most) kebabs, chaotic good (REMOVE KEBAB!) |language = Serbian, with some Hungarian and Albanian minorities. |type = Slavic |capital = Belgradeball |affiliation = Kebab removing agency UNball |religion = Orthodoxy Atheism Catholicism |friends = Greeceball Russiaball Montenegroball Romaniaball Bulgariaball Czechiaball Slovakiaball Armeniaball Polandball Israelcube Chinaball Croatiaball Spainball Maliball Venezuelaball Moldovaball Republika Srpskaball USAball Indonesiaball Tunisiaball Belarusball BRICSbricks CSTOball Iraqball Iranball Syriaball Hungaryball (Sometimes) Macedoniaball Vladimir Putin Xi Jinping Donald Trump Orthodoxyball Brazilball Scotlandball Palestineball (Frenemy) Ukraineball (sometimes) North Koreaball (rarely) Cubaball South Sudanball Boliviaball Nicaraguaball Sudanball Eritreaball Burundiball Zimbabweball Laosball Algeriaball Surinameball Analbaniaball Angolaball Bosnia and Herzegovinaball |enemies = Kosovoball Albaniaball Croatiaball (Rival) Cataloniaball Ukraineball Chechnyaball Azerbaijanball (Stop bullying Armeniaball!) Daeshball Misionesball (Stop of copying my flag!!!) Al-Qaedaball Palestineball (Frenemy) |likes = Rakija/Rakiya/Ракија, Slobodan Milošević, Radovan Karadžić, Niko Bellic, sport, his history, playing the accordion, Starting WWI, removing kebab and Sarma/Сарма, basketball, waterpolo, football, accordions, Kebab removal videos, Tupac, Nikola Jorgić, Nationalism, Baja Mali Knindza better than !@#$%^&* Bojna Čavoglave, Dragutin Gavrilović, Novak Djoković |hates = Being bombed "by mistake" by NATO, His president Vučić, Being mistken for Siberiaball, Having no friends, Kebabs, Main kebab, Sharia Kebab law, Pretty much kebabs in general, Everything that related to kebabs, Kosovo Stealer who steals clay, YOU ARE PART OF SERBIA!!!, Also Clay Stealer (kebab too) FREE REPUBLIKA SRPSKA 2018, Other Clay Stealer, basically any clay stealers, SMRDLJIVI LOPOVI!, having to deal with hot summers in the same place with very cold winters. |predecessor = Serbia and Montenegroball |intospace = Yes, but removing kebab is more fun! |bork = Бре Бре (Bre bre) / Remove Kebab, Remove Kebab |food = Rakija, Pljeskavica, Ćevapi, Sarma, Burek, Punjena paprika, Pasulj, Kulen, Gulas |status = QUALIFY FOR WORLD CUP SERBIA STRONK!!! WHAT I'M ELIMINATED !!! But I did not even have the opportunity to remove kebabs in the Cup!!! |notes = Remove kebab | Kosovo is SERBIA | Округла монархија | Ubi, zakolji, da Šiptar ne postoji | Ubi Hrvata da Šiptar nema brata | Granate na Hrvate | Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima grana koliko Muslimana | Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima granata koliko i Hrvata | |imagewidth = 200px |reality = ���� Република Србијa ���� |military = Classic Balkan Military, with Russian Weapons of 80s and 90s. Not so good Air Force }} Serbiaball's catchphrase}} Serbia}} Serbia}} Serbiaball, officially the Republic of Serbiaball, is a countryball living in Southeast Europe, specifically on Balkan peninsula. His clay is bordered by Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, Croatiaball, and Montenegroball to the West, Bulgariaball and Romaniaball to the East, Hungaryball to the North, Albaniaball, Macedoniaball, and disputably Kosovoball to the South. The country is divided into 29 districts, two autonomous provinces being Vojvodinaball and Kosovo, as well as the capital Belgradeball, giving him a total area of 29,913 sq mi (34,116 square miles if you include Kosovo). As of 2011, he maintains a population of about 7.261 million inhabitants (If you don't include Kosovo). Due to having close ties with his cousin Russiaball, Serbia has become an observer of CSTO. He has refused to join NATO however after they bombed him, and can't join EU until he recognizes Kosovo. Serbia is often seen as a very violent and aggressive country. He hates any sorts of muslims or kebab, especially his own (Talking to you Kosovo), and tries to deny any sort of war crimes he commited during the yugoslav wars. Though he may act aggressive, he is really just a sad, poor country who has lost almost everything and everyone from the days of Yugoslavia, which is why he doesn't want to lose Kosovo. History (историја) 'Early History' Serbia was born a 2ball like all European countries and was in Southeastern Europe with other countries. In the 7th century, Slavsball ancestors of Serbiaball arrived in what is now Serbiaball's clay. In 768, Serbiaball was born for the first time. 'Middle Ages' Serbia was split into four small countries (Dukljaball, Zachlumiaball, Travunijaball and Raškaball (administrative)). Later, Serbia was a small kingdomball in the Balkans at the time. In 9th century, he converted to Christianity. In 13th century he became vassal of Byzantineball. The 13th and 14th centuries were a golden age for Serbiaball. He was sort of an innocent countryball back then. He was under Nemanjić dynasty. In 1331, Stefan Dušan Silni ruled Serbiaballs and their clay and he was great emperor. He made Serbia great until Uroš Nejaki came. He was the worst emperor so Empire broke up when he ruled. But this would soon end when in the late 14th century when kebab invaded the Balkans. Serbia lost 70k remover against kebab in the Marica River in 1371, then at Kosovo in 1389 it was inconclusive, but then defeated at the city of Smederevo in 1459 and finally at Belgrade in 1521. Serbiaball swore to take revenge. This is when Serbiaball first starts hating kebab. During the invasion Wallachiaball was of helping me defend, even if we failed, thanks bro, never forget! While being under kebab domination, he rebelled in 1594 but was defeated, then again in 1683 but was also defeated, then in 1804 but it only lasted for some time and in 1812 they were finally defeated, then in 1815 and this time kebab gave Serbiaball some autonomy. 'Modern Times' In 1878 Serbiaball became indepedent REMOVE KEBAB!!! and in 1882 Serbiaball's country became a Kingdom. In 1913 he removed kebab for good from Balkans with the help of Kingdom of Montenegroball, Greeceball and Bulgariaball. But then they couldn't agree on the new borders, so he with Greeceball and Romaniaball fought and defeated Bulgariaball. A sad moment for the nations of Balkans indeed (sorry bro). Serbiaball's history in a nutshell: REMOVE KEBAB! 'How WW1 Started' This Franz (an Austria-Hungaryball) was of visitings of Sarajevo in 1914. A Serbiaball called Gavrilo Princip was ready to do crap on Austriaballs and he killed Franz. Austria-Hungaryballs was however planning to take over Serbian clay anyways, he of sendings an ultimatum that was impossible for Serbia to agree upons as it would make them into slave. He didn't agree so Franz got so mad, that he used this as an approval and of invaded Serbiaball. Russiaball was a friend of Serbia, so helped Serbia, but Germanyball was friend of Austria-Hungaryball, Franceball was a friend of Russiaball, Montenegroball was a friend of Serbiaball, German Empireball attacked Belgiumball's clay, but UKball was friend of Belgiumball, Bulgariaballs and Ottomans were friends of Germany, USA, Japan and Portugal were friends of UK and Italy was rival of Austria and Romania and Greece were friends of Serbia. That's how WW1 was! After this he anschlused State of Serbs, Croats and Slovenesball and also anschlused Kingdom of Montenegroball and that created Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. 1918 best year of life for Serbia's citizens. 'Yugoslaviaball' Serbiaball was a part of The Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball, with his brothers Sloveniaball, Croatiaball, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, Macedoniaball , Montenegroball and two autonomous provinces: Kosovoball and Vojvodinaball. At first it was a kingdom but then Nazi Germanyball invaded it. After world war 2, Yugoslaviaball became communist. It was all of goods and nice until of death of Tito. Serbiaball wanted to turn SFR Yugoslaviaball into a greater Serbia because Slobodan Milosevic, the current leader of SR Serbiaball at the time, was a nationalist and so were the leaders of SR Croatiaball and SR Bosniaball since Croatia wanted to be free again and Bosnia was of willingly to join if also became free. So of wars between Croatiaball, Serbiaball, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball broke out. They let Slovenia leave because they of realizings that its better to havings of independent ally than violent separatist. NATOball even invaded the body of Yugoslaviaball and helped to free the absorbed siblings of Serbiaball. And oh yeah, and somehow Macedonia got its independence without any blood spilled. This caused Yugoslaviaball gradually to regress back to ... Kid Buu Serbia and Montenegroball. However, with the Badinter Commission accepted in 1991 and the succession is of signed in 2001 in Vienna, Serbia and Montenegroball is actually of a new nation rather than a direct successor of the old SFR Yugoslaviaball As said before, after the Yugoslav Wars, Serbia and Montenegroball became Serbia and Montenegroball, then Montenegroball left me and now Kosovoball wanna leave me. But today Serbiaball is a peaceful country and might join EUball in 2026. And he his trying to forget the past but he still removes kebab. (And enjoys it.) Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends (пријатељи) * - One of my best friends! But stop denying that you are serb. * - Good guy with good food. I am uh sorry for Bosnian War. BUT FREE SRPSKA ! * Algeriaball - Just like Tunisiaball, we can into friends, though he is kebab. * Angolaball - African version of me. * Armeniaball - We both wish to kill kebab and restore glorious Constantinople and hate kebab. (Plox don't recognize Kosovo). * Bangladeshball - although you are of kebab and you also recognize Kosovoball, I like that you have a place called Analbaniaball and that I hate Albaniaball a lot so I like you. * Brazilball- Goddammit you made me get eliminated.... But I gotta admit, Paulinho, Neymar are indeed strong. But why do you want to remove my friend, Venezuelaball? He is a good south american friend just like you. He also doesn't recognize Kosovoball. Thank you! * Bulgariaball- Former enemy. But we both remove kebab we are Orthodox and we are Slavic and we are getting better relationships. BUT STOP RECOGNIZING KOSOVO!!! * Burundiball - Has revoked recognition of Kosovo. Now that he is allied with My bro and he will oppose all Kosovo resolutions. * Byzantineball - You made me great, my years under you were one of the best years in my life, then the kebab plague came and removed you, kebab will face of justice! I will of avenge you! * Chinaball - She is also best friend of Russiaball now. Both citizen of us suffer in NATOball bombing Belgradeball. She is of learning Yugoslaviaball war songs so she can into removing the terrorist bad Turk smell of east known as Uyghurball. Also gibs infastructure help. * Greeceball - We are both orthodox christian and both hate kebab. Greece is also my best friend. You helping me in every war. But you are in NATOball, why? * Guinea-Bissauball - Another good African friend who will vote against Kosovo Resolutions. * Indonesiaball - Is weird and distant kebab who supportings me. Thanks for not recognizing Kosovoball as real countryball. Former ally of Russiaball. * Iranball - Actually he is a Kebab, but a nice, only true Kebab friend which hates Turkey and Azerbaijan. Sometimes I give him Weapons and he gibs Money and thank yuo for not recognize Kosovoball. * Iraqball - You may be kebab, but you don't recognize Fake Country and also was on my side when Devil attacked me.Also both suffered those bombings. * Kurdistanball - He wants to remove kebab, he wants his own country and is oppressed by Turkeyball and many more kebabs. You have my support friendski! * Lebanonball - Has a slim kebab majority but can into many Orthodox Christians as well as does not recognise Kosovoball. * Maliball - One of best friend in Africa. He said that he strongly supports me in Kosovo situation! * Macedoniaball - Brother, he is not Bulgarian he is serb. Your Orthodox church is Serbian and he supports kebab which I get pissed off about him. At least he hates other kebab. Why is your flag similar to the Japanese flag? * Myanmarball - Asian version of me. * Polandball - Slavic brother who really likes me, my culture and have really similar history. He recognises Kosovoball, but feels bad about it, so we are fine. He also removes kebab incredibly well. * Romaniaball - My best friend, he really understands me. (Even if he is in NATO now and hates Russia and I kinda hate USA, we get along very well) We are both orthodox and wish to remove Kebab, both hate Big Kebab, the he is also the only neighbor I never got into fight with. He sometimes likes dancing like me even if he is of latin. He also doesn't recognise fake country. Oh, by the way, I'll never forget when you were on my side when NATO attacked me! * Russiaball - Brothers. We are both orthodox and Slavic. Russia isn't a big fan of me but he lets me tag along. He helps me sometimes when I'm in trouble and we both remove Kebab. but I want to join EU, I'll remove Chechnyaball, it is a love hate relationship. Nas i Rusa - 300 miliona, a bez Rusa – pola kamiona! Lets have fun at the FIFA World Cup. ' * Scotlandball - We are friends because at the time of WW1 a lot of nurses from Scotland came to Serbia to heal our solders, we even have a street named after one of their nurses. * Sentineleseball - He spears anybody who comes to his island, including kebab so I like him. * Slovakiaball - They wish to kill Goulash (northern Kebab), he is kebab remover and hates Hungaryball, but I'm neutral on him. * Spainball - I know that feel, Друже, also you removed kebab from clay in 1492. * Srpska Republicball - Nephew who want to join me. * Surinameball - Thx for stop recognizing Kosovo. * South Sudanball - Anti Imperialist country who hates Kosovoball. * Syriaball- Although he is a kebab, he don't recognizes Kosovoball and he have a significant Orthodox minority. I like your President Bashar al-Assad. But why do you hate Kurdistanball? He is a good kebab just like you. * Tunisiaball - He is of couscous, but he doesn't recognise Kosovo, we both into friendship. I heard you can remove kebab and Saudi Arabia hates you. Maybe I can let you be a kebab remover. Maybe. * Venezuelaball - Good friend! I do many donations for him. * Turkey IRL - If we get rid of the memes I don't hate him even tho he is kebab you said sorry for conquering. We can into support each other, especially to blow EUball away!!! *Non-annoying Muslims- Neutral (неутрално) * Austriaball - He still hate us after WW1 but we remove kebab. Now he can into having many serbs. * Croatiaball - I got to admit, even though you lost to France you proved yourself to be a mighty Slav since England was beaten by you. But we are of rivals Croatia! I can't give you too much credit. * EUball - Applied to join, but won't let me in until I recognize Kosovoball. How come Spainball does not recognize Kosovoball? I am of trying to make an agreement but they won't listen. * Kuwaitball You played my Anthem wrong according to Kazakhbrick. * Hungaryball - Barbaric invader. Stole some of my clay as Austria-Hungaryball but I killed their archduke in 1914 XAXAXAXAXA. We both remove kebab which is good. I think he still wants to steal Vojvodinaball. (you ain´t gettin it!). Why did you build fence on our border? I smell Trump ... * Israelcube - Friends because yuo not recognisings Kosovo and was of occupied by kebab like me and we love collaborating with each other. And tnx for sharing NATOball's secret plans to me, but why you of hating Palestine? He is of nice kebab with a significant Orthodox minority. * Istriaball - I hear you want to separate from Croatiaball, hmm maybe we can into friends, maybe. * Liberlandball You illegally claimed my land but because your father is my friend I forgive yuo. * Malaysiaball - Yuo are kebab defender, recognizes Kosovoball and hatings me and boycotting Israelcube so much, but your passport only says Israel not allowed to go to your country. At least I'm not in a list of banning from entering your clay. Maybe soon we can be friends? * Ukraineball - She may not recognize Kosovoball, but she is threatening to recognize it after I voted against the Crimeaball resolutions. * USAball - He Bombed me and recognises Kosovoball. But he removes some kebabs in the middle east. And he does feel bad for me and many of his commanders apologized for bombing me, I ''may forgive you one day. Oh yeah and I will beat you in basketball one day... Wait, Trump won the election? Great! Now we can both remove kebab together! Also my brother-in-law. * Switzerlandball, I don't mind you but I hate how two of your football players, Granit Xhaka and Xherdan Shaqiri (both from my seperatist southern province) celebrated their goals with an Albanian eagle gesture. Remove Xhaka and Shaqiri! * Turkmenistanball - You aren't annoying kebab, but '''HOW DARE YOU NAMED YOUR DIVISION IN THE SAME NAME OF MY PENINSULA??? I WILL ANSCHLUSS YOU SOON. Enemies (непријатељи) * Albaniaball - Worst enemy, KOSOVO JE SRBIJAAAA! СРБИЈА ДО ТОКИЈА! KOSOVO JE SERIJBA YOU LITTLE CHEEKI KEBAB, ANALBANIA'S CLAY IS 100% SERBIAN, SERBIJAN HORSES ARE INVISIBLE 2 PAC HATES YOU!! And stop bullying me if you bully me one more time I'll get Russiaball on you. * Catalan Republicball - You are not country! YOU BELONG TO SPAIN YOU LITTLE SHIT! * Chechnyaball - Who Are You? Oh the hardest kebab on Earth... I'll remove you soon and stop bullying Russia. Wait a minute, you look like a Kebab version of... me!!! And you stole my catchphrase!!! REMOVE PLAGIARIST KEBAB!!! * ISISball - I will remove you, terrorist. You are of pure Kebab and that automatically makes you a terrorist. I will remove you next. * Kosovoball - Fake Country! (KOSOVO IS OF SERBIA!) You are of albanian, you were in my clay and we allowed you to live there, we even gave you autonomy, this is how you repay me traitorus govno yedno? Get off my clay you don't of exist! YOU ARE OF TERRORIST! KOSOVO JE SRBIJA!!!!!! FACK YOU VERY MUCH !!! I PROTECT YOU FROM KEBAB SCUM AND YOU PAY ME THIS WAY? SHAMEFUL! * Most NATOball members *except Spain, Greece,Romania, and many others, and possibly UK and USA.* (?) - These guys are evil because they bombed my country. You are just a bunch of terrorists! Well at least I have an embassy in UK's capital. Also, most of you support Kosovo. * Ottomanball - Stolen a lot of my clay, what a precious turk.. * Turkeyball - REMOVE KEBAB remove kebab you are worst turk. You are the turk idiot you are the turk smell. Return to Croatia. To our Croatia cousins you may come our country. You may live in the zoo….ahahahaha, Bosnia we will never forgive you. C''etnik rascal'' f*** but !@#$%^&* !@#$%^&* turk stink bosnia shqipere shqipare. Turk genocide best day of my life. Take a bath of dead turk..ahahahahah. BOSNIA WE WILL GET YOU!! do not forget WW2. Albania we kill the king, Albania return to your precious Mongolia….hahahahaha. Idiot turk and Bosnian smell so bad..wow i can smell it. REMOVE KEBAB FROM THE PREMISES. you will get caught. Russia + USA + Croatia + Slovak = Kill Bosnia… you will WW2. Tupac alive in Serbia, Tupac making album of Serbia. Fast rap Tupac Serbia. We are rich and have gold now hahahaha ha because of Tupac… you are poor stink turk. You live in a hovel hahahaha. You live in a yurt Tupac alive number one #1 in Serbia…. F*** asshole turks no good. I spit﻿ in the mouth eye of ur flag and contry. 2pac alive and real strong wizard kill all the turk farm animal with rap magic now we the Serbia rule. A''pe of the zoo president George Bush !@#$%^&* the great satan and lay egg this egg hatch and Bosnia was born. Stupid baby form the egg give back our clay we will crush you like a skull of pig. YOU WILL BE ON THE FLOOR CRYING LIKE A BABY WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!!!!!! REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE!!!!!! '''But We support each other rarely....... Quotes *Oj Slobo pošalji salate, biće mesa, biće mesa, klaćemo Hrvate! *Samo sloga srbina spašava! *'REMOVE KEBAB! *Kosovo is Serbia! *Kosovo je srce Srbije! *Ubi, zakolji, da Šiptar ne postoji! *Ubi Hrvata da Šiptar nema brata! *Granate na Hrvate! *Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima grana koliko Muslimana! *Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima granata koliko i Hrvata! *Vreme za Rakiju! *Živeli! *Bre Bre *'VUČIČU PEDERU, IZDAO SI SRBIJU' *Bog je Srbin i on će nas čuvati! How to Draw Serbiaball To draw Serbiaball start with a normal ball. Add a red block to the top, a blue block in the center and leave the bottom white. Then find Serbia's Coat of Arms. Draw this as the left eye (Looking Straight On) then add the straps to form an eyepatch. Now add his other eye and you are finished! If you wish you can also add a Beret and accordian if you wish for him to remake the REMOVE KEBAB video Gallery Artwork MnpH0hG.png Serb-ia.jpg Serbia-With-Gun-Redrawn.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Serbia by MosuFan.png Serbiaballcap.png Serbia with a cross and an AK-47.png Baltic Borks.png Grilling kebab.png Yugoslavian_sunset.png Slavsarecool.png 436536356.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Removekeb.jpg Remove_kebab_Serbiaball.png Serbiaball_Bad_Remove_Kebab_.png Anagrams.png Austria-serbia.png Serbia.png Balkan Paradise.png Lwh1o5L.gif 1533737_227972197382296_1181544731_n.png Screen Shot 2014-11-19 at 1.54.18 PM.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg Opera Mundi new.png 9dlun2U.png VoNkUek.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Who Wants Piece of Polan.png Lu565MS.gif|Who of needing a instrument of music. Serbiaball.png Djokovicball.png Kebab2.jpg BatSerb.jpg Kebab1.jpg Water Water.png 36967478_869152199961609_1864044707298934784_n.jpg Serbia_with_an_AK-47.png Comics Day to be gay.png 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Bf6rdrxd9n511.png|credit from ayzee93 How_to_remove_kebab.png Polandball Alternate Universe.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Parallel_universe_-_Serbia_-_Turkey.png Kurwapp_Serbia.png Balkan Daycare.png Asia is for Asians (2).png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg Qlc60na.png TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Natural Order Ruined.png How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2).png Remove_chain.png|The remove chain. Smokes like a Turk.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png UN the magican IV.png Unorthodox Measures.jpg Raised by narcissists.jpg CQlB0fk.png montenegrians they never change.jpg parenting.png WAR WAR.jpg Reich and Roll.jpg Bosnia17.png Day to be gay.png MuZyxqo.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png spsSWoK.png TnOZgxU.png 'pEqSpSN.png 'ycmJzir.png 47anschluss.png FO85LzY.png JRiXbVD.png 7iXNpGQ.png 4ovtIU5.png ARHdyOv.png ROMANIASTRONGBALL.PNG ErQuQ4s.png What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png V2eAZF3.png Bosnian forelock.jpg 1016225 247199382116199 479545456 n.jpg Who is Best.gif What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png 100YearssinceGreatWar.png Austrich.png How to Get to Europe.png Neighbor Haters.png Specialized Kebab Remover.png Stronk Balkan Culture.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Eyepatches.png Croatian Poker.jpg A new country is born!.png Stupid Europeans.png Trading Game.png Country Changer.png No Coastline.png Malta Helping.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Remove Cloak.png RzTDWbi.png|An Angel Gets Its Wings GRH2ie4.png|Ethnic Cleansers Anonymous 5BYOnQV.png|Slavs on Holiday Part 2 - Sarawak 78hBcit.png|Serbia's mentor RArGffh.png|Unstoppable force, immovable mountain What Does Benin Say . Better jump on this bandwagon cause ad5282 4885113.png Slavic countryballs eta2002.png Videos Remove kebab polandball SERBIA STRONG! History of Serbia in COUNTRYBALLS Links *Facebook page }} es:Serbiaball fr:Serbieballe zh:塞尔维亚球 ru:Сербия sh:Srbijaball Category:Orthodox Category:Balkans Category:Eyepatch Countryballs Category:Serbiaball Category:Landlocked Category:Europe Category:Kebab Removers Category:Yugoslaviaball Category:Burger Removers Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Slavic Category:Characters Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Christian Category:Unitary Category:Countryballs Category:South Slavs Category:South Europe Category:ISISball Haters Category:Vodka Lovers